Maskara
by Junengrey
Summary: Jun , se plantea mostrar a la persona que ama , ella tal Y como es , no como la muchacha que muestra ser , si no como alguien más serio , pero no por ello sería alguien amargado.JUNATO one shot


"Los meses pasan rapidos , desde que fuí testigo de la derrota de ese Digimon , Malonmyotismon , mi condición , tambien soy una niña elegida , como mi hermano ,..es solo que lo eh mantenido en secreto , durante tanto tiempo , desde que Osamu , Mi verdadero y Unico amor , Murio tras ser arrollado por un vehículo , desde ese tiempo decidí , no contar a nadie este secreto , pues siendo elegida , siempre hiba sola al digimundo , siempre me eh sentido así despues de todo , Sola , con mi "alocada personalidad" alejo a bastantes de Mí , la unica que esta conmigo es Momoe , pero no es lo mismo , desde que murio Osamu , no eh conseguido estar con nadie , nisiquiera con ese egocentrico de Matt , que me encapriche de el , solo por sus Ojos ...es que eran igules a los de Osamu ..ja! Vaya estupidez , fijarme en algo tan superficial , los ojos , claro , como ningun japones normal puede lograr ese color ocular , ah de llamarme la atención , pero, no me fije en el por eso , es simplemente , que sus ojos me causaron nostalgia , si , su mirada , era como la de Osamu , su manera de mirar , osamu , vi a Osamu en el , pero , el no es Osamu ..y jamaz lo será"

-Departamento Motomiya  
Davis: oye ..Jun!!  
Jun:...si...(sin animos)  
Davis:hace días estas muy rara..¿te ocurre algo?  
Jun:...nada..  
Davis:...dale me da igual  
Jun:entonces para que preguntas? (sin animos de pelear)  
-el menor de los Motomiya se tragaba rapidamente su totada y se hiba de casa , dejando a su hermana sola en casa , ya que sus padres no estaban , rapidamente , se dio vuelta , y su vista se dirigio a un mezon donde había un sobre , a las salida del sobre , estaba su nombre escrito , abrio con flojera el sobre , y se dispuso a leerlo mientras se sentaba en el sofa ..  
era la letra de su hermano...

"Jun , estoy muy preocupado por tí , ultimamente no sonríes , ni me hablas , ni peleamos , no creo que sea por Matt , ni Por Shu , pero , sabes , Matt vendra a casa a eso de las 4 , me esperara , por que tenemos que salir , no se opuso cuando supo que solo estarías tu en casa , aún así espero que estes mejor..adios..

Pd: me das chocolates -?"

-la muchacha , quedo palida , para luego tomar un tono rojo en su rostro , eran a eso de las 3 de la tarde , el llegaría en una hora , Matt , ...fue a su pieza a arreiglarce , despues de todo ya estaba ordenado , el departamento , puso música para distraerce , pero , eso la ponía más nerviosa..

La hora pasó volando , y sono el timbre puntualmente , se exsalto un poco , y fue casí tropesando hasta la puerta , por la torpe rapidez que empleo al intentar caminar hacia allá. Abrio temblorosa la puerta para encontrarce con el chico rubio , quien la miraba un tanto extrañado , ya que nunca había visto a Jun , tan seria y nerviosa , estaba acostumbrado a verla , relajada , y cortejante con el , aun que el la alejara constantemente de el , pero este no era el caso , ella estaba nerviosa , seria y un poco melancólica ...esa era la verdadera personalidad de Jun , ya que ocultaba un triste pasado , osamu , su unico y verdadero amor y amigo , muerto y hoy se cumplían 3 años de su muerte , así que a eso se debía su taciturna actitud ...

Jun:..pasa..Davis me dijo que vendrías ..toma asiento...si quieres esperarlo  
Matt:..veo que tu hermano no te ah dicho la verdadera razon por la que vine  
Jun:ustedes saldran al digimundo , eso es lo que se . el digimundo?  
Jun:...pues sí  
Matt:como?

-la joven saco algo de su bolcillo , un digivice de los antiguos , y also a un poco la voz para llamar a alguien

Jun:Renamon , ya es hora de que te presentes ..

-aparecio un digimon en forma de Zorro , amarillo , y con simbolos chinos , ante los atonitos ojos color mar de Matt , quien no creía lo que estaba viendo..

Jun: no tube que luchar contra Malonmyotismon , pero tuve otros enemigos , en el pasado , no voy a pedir que lo dibulgues para que me una a vuestro grupo , no estoy dispuesta a unirme aún , hasta que haya peligros y necesiten me ayuda ..yo

Matt(interrumpiendo): lo se , pero , por que?

Jun:..no estoy obligada a contestarte , hasta que no me digas la verdadera razon de el por que estas aquí...Renamon , puedes irte ya

Renamon: si Jun-sama

Matt:veraz , Yo ...vine por que Davis , me pidio que te acompañara , ya que hace días estas triste ... aun que no lo creas , el se preocupa mucho por ti , y quería que te alegraras con...mi presencia (enrojecio)

-el joven estaba ruborizado , esto causo asombro en la joven ya que , siempre el la había alejado de ella y ahora esto , que era lo que estaba pasando?

Jun: ...ya veo ...¿quieres que te sirva algo  
Matt:no te preocupes ,

-el silencio se volvía incomodo , hasta que Jun se disidio preguntar

Jun:..y que tal las cosas con Sora?  
Matt:...terminamos  
Jun:...lo...siento  
Matt:tranquila , yo estoy bien , es ella , la que debe de estar triste , o quizas , ni lo este.  
Jun:no debí preguntarte  
Matt : tranquila ..y tu ..estas..digo..tienes..  
Jun:..novio?  
Matt:..si?  
Jun:..aún no  
-hubo una pausa en su monotona conversación , por un lado Jun estaba ..muy alegre ya que el chico que le gustaba estaba libre , pero por otro lado , aún sentía que sus sentimientos no estaban tan claros como para definirlos como amor , ya que se acordo de que se encapricho con el por que le recordaba a el hermano de Ken , aún no estaba segura , tenía que asegurar tambien que el tambien sintiera lo mismo por ella , ya que ella ya no quería ser la fans neurotica , detrás de el , ya había madurado lo suficiente como para ser así , además no era un día para demostrar felicidad euforica cuando ella hiba a por el , como una loca..ella ya no era así , o simplemente , nunca lo fue , ya que esa "felicidad" que hacía gala de su recurrente presencia , era un a Maskara , astuto camuflaje de su verdadero ser , triste y melancolica , esa era la verdadera Jun ...

-Matt estaba ensimismados en sus pensamientos , el había hablado antes con Davis , el ya se había dado cuenta , de que Jun ya no era una simple fans molestasoa para el , ella era , la niña que realmente amaba , dejo a Sora por ella , que ahora hiba afrontar lo que realmente sentía , amor por aquella muchacha de ojos de chocolate...declaración de amor..

Matt:...Jun

-el joven se acercaba a la joven que estaba a la pared apoyada de espalda hacia esta , estaba tan cerca que sentían ambos como su respiración se mezclaba en el aire , la muchacha se sonrojo repentinamente , los ojos de Matt se veían imponentes y ansiosos , en busca de algo más que una simple mirada cercana y comprometedora , levanto su mano hacía al rostro de la joven , y la acaricio dulcemente , causando un atenuante sonrojo y nerviosismo , en Jun ,

Matt:...Jun...(repitio)

-su otra mano la dirigio a la cintura , acorralandola y aprisinoandola en el , el abrazo más apasionado que hayan experimentado ambos , sus caricias anciosas , por la cintura y rostro de la joven que ,no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo , no sabía si era uno de sus sueños con Matt o realidad , pero ese abraso dejaba pistas de sus contacto con la piel , era imposible , que fuera un sueño claro , era la realidad el joven la tenía para el entre sus brazos , no había escapatoria alguna para la joven , Ishida , levanto el rostro de la joven , para mirarla a los ojos cercanamente , otra vez , y así sus bocas timidamente se juntaron , y se acariciaron hasta acostumbrarce la una a la otra , el beso más dulce experimentado por ambos , ella olvidaba sus prejuicios con este acto ...sus bocas se separaron lentamente, y Matt dijo extaciado de ella.

Matt: Jun...te amo..quiero que seas mi novia..

-la volvio a besar fuertemente , a morderle los labios , a acariciarla , y la solto para esperar sus respuesta

Jun: yo tambien

-y así la dulce pareja de novios , cellaban su compromiso entre besos y caricias , hasta que llegara el hermano de Jun , el inconciente Cupido ,

La maskara ah caído , Jun , es más bien , una niña normal , con un triste pasado , pero con un feliz presente al lado del hombre que ama y que el tambien la ama..

Fin


End file.
